The physical environment of a living cell and mechanical stress exerted at cell-substrate and cell-cell interfaces affects a number of physiological processes. Reproducing and measuring such stresses and the effect on cells, e.g., measuring traction forces exerted by cells on a substrate, has been a challenge.